


Lost

by Winchestersister1313



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Cas is a Demon, FCPromptJul20, Kidnapping, M/M, Witches, decapitaion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersister1313/pseuds/Winchestersister1313
Summary: A group of Vampires has kidnapped Dean's twin sister in retaliation for the killing of their nestmates. Will Dean, Cas, and Sam find her before it's too late? Or will Harper end up a monster?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration form the prompt
> 
> He stared at the bodies on the ground, at the girl covered in blood. 
> 
> Her eyes narrowed a she stood, “you're late.”
> 
> Reminder I always have Grammarly set to General Knowledge and Informal

** Chapter One **

Stupid! It was stupid! He should have known something was wrong when she didn't answer the phone. She always answers the phone when he calls, so why not today? He was supposed to pick her up from the motel. He was going to be late due to a flat tire and all that. He moved as fast as he could while trying to get it fixed. 

He tried again. Nothing. Straight to voicemail this time. He threw the phone on the seat next to him and sighed loudly saying, ‘How the fuck was he going to find her now?’ He could call the police, but they would wonder why they didn't call the FBI to report their fellow “agent” missing. He knew they were looking for them to get their revenge for killing their family, but he figured they would have taken both of them and not just one. 

He took a deep breath and grabbed his phone again, calling his best friend/boyfriend to see if they had found anything—any sign of where she might be, but he had nothing as well. The phone rang. Just as he was about to put it down, he quickly answered without looking at the caller ID. He had hoped it was her. 

“Dean, did you find her yet?” Sam’s voice asked the worry was clear in his voice 

“No, damn it. Did you find Rowena? Did she do the tracking spell?” Dean replied, annoyance rippling through the phone. 

“Yeah, she is on her way,” Sam replied with a sigh, he half wished they had taken him and not her. “I tried the one Harp had in her journal, but I think it's a spell for her to find us if we get lost.”

Dean nodded to himself before telling Sam that he would circle around and call him when they got their sister's location. The tone of his voice made Sam uneasy. 

“Dean, this is not your fault,” Sam said, knowing that Dean always blamed himself for anything bad that happened to his sister. 

“Yes, it is Sammy. I should have stayed with her or at least made her come with me,” Dean snapped before hanging up the phone and throwing it on the seat next to him. He didn't want it too far away in case his sister called. 

The town wasn't very big, how was this so difficult? And why haven't they called if this was revenge? Why didn't they want him to watch? All the monsters, Demons and Angels, knew that the Winchesters would die for each other.

He circled the town three more times before he needed to stop for gas. He pulled up to the empty station, luckily the store was still open at this time of night. After he pumped his gas, he walked in and began placing snacks onto the counter. Maybe the attendant had seen her? 

“You'll never find her in time,” the kid said as he placed the money in the register after ringing everything up.

“What did you say?” Dean asked, looking at the clerk so fast he nearly thought he might have gotten whiplash. He wasn't sure if he had heard him right. 

“You'll never find her in time,” the kid repeated, smiling and showing a set of pointy Vampire teeth. 

“Son of a bitch,” Dean snarled angrily as he climbed over the counter, grabbing the kid. Yanking him close, not caring if the Vamp could overpower him, he had information. 

The kid started laughing. Irritated, Dean pulled his fist back to punch him across the face, yelling for him to say where his sister was! “Haha, We will turn her into the thing you hate most,” he cackled out as he continued to laugh, blood trickling from his nose and mouth. 

Dean landed one last punch before heading out of the store when the guy didn’t say anything else. He got into the car after slamming the door shut. His sister couldn't be too far away, Vamps never strayed far from the nest. He jumped slightly when his phone rang, answering without looking at the caller ID. Sam’s voice came over the line, he managed to get the location of their sister. She wasn't too far from where he was! He sped back to the motel to pick up Sam and figure out a game plan. 

*********************

“The gas station?” Sam asked in disbelief as he looked at the map on the table, trying to see where the best hiding spot for a secondary nest. One that would be that close enough to the gas station. 

“Yeah, he said they were going to turn her. Sam-I can't,” Dean’s voice trailed off, throwing the machete he was sharpening on the table, before rubbing his face in frustration. 

“We will find her. The spell gave a general area, but you know Harp, she probably got a hex bag with her,” Sam reasoned, trying to stay calm for his brother despite both freaking out. By doing that, it wasn't going to do anything to help their sister.

Dean sighed and picked up the weapon to continue sharpening it, anything to keep his mind busy. He was going to kill each and every last one of those parasitic assholes. 

Cas called a short time later saying he couldn’t find her anywhere, but that could be because she was hidden. Dean informed Cas that they had a general location and to come back to the motel. They were getting ready to head out soon. 

It didn't take long for Cas to show up, rushing up to Dean to check him. Knowing that his twin had gone missing would affect him differently than it would Sam. 

“Dean, talk to me,” Cas tried, stepping into Dean's personal space and looking down in concern. 

Dean shook his head while getting up from his seat. He crossed the room to start loading the weapons into the duffle bag. Sam let Dean know he was going to make sure they had more dead man’s blood in the car before leaving them alone. 

“Dean?” Cas questioned as soon as Sam was out the door. 

Dean shook his head. He didn't wanna talk about it. If he said it out loud, he was worried it was going to come true. The fear of losing his siblings, the only family he had left, weighed heavily in Dean's heart. 

“We will find her. Harper is tough and a gifted witch,” Cas said with conviction. He was trying to soothe his love. He crossed the room to join Dean, placing a hand comfortingly on the man's shoulder. 

Dean knew Cas was right, but if there were more Vampires than what they thought and if anything happened to Harper, he wouldn't know what he would do. 

***************

Harper took a deep breath to steady herself as she was moved from the vehicle. They had covered her head with a bag, so she didn't know where she was. They didn't know that her father would place her in the trunk of his car, much in the same manner as they had, and make her figure out her location. 

An old dirt road with a ton of potholes was the road they had seen when she and her brothers saw when they first pulled into town. The screech of hinges and the sound of wood scraping gave Harper the idea that she was now being moved into a barn, the smell of dirt and hay confirmed her suspicions. 

“Why isn't she scared?” the slightly gruff voice asked just before Harper felt herself getting shoved and pulling the hood off of her head.

The action made her stumble, unable to catch herself due to her hands being tied behind her back. She hit the ground hard, making her swear loudly. 

“My brothers are going to kill you,” Harper laughed out. She moved in a direction, hopefully away from her captors. 

“Maybe. But your brothers will kill you too after we’re done with you,” the vampire's voice replied, feeling the yank of her arms as she was forcibly pulled to her feet. 

He shoved her into one of the stalls and slammed the door shut, “oh! And no magic,” he added before walking away. 

Harper took a deep breath and looked around the barn spotting the anti-magic sigils branded into the walls and beams. She shook her head. There was no way out if she can’t use her magic. She was gonna have to fight her way out. It was one of the times she was grateful that her father taught them how to fight. That way, they didn’t always rely on magic to get the job done. 

She breathed deeply as she sat down on the ground. Stupid Vamps didn't check her boots for knives. Kicking her boot off, she shifted it towards her with her foot. She turned around and grabbed the shoe and dumped out the knife. She was grateful she remembered she had it, flipping it open she started working on the rope. 

Harper finally cut the rope enough to pull it free from her wrists, she looked around to see how she could get out. Hoping they were dumb enough to leave her alone. No such luck, she found after peering through a crack at the door. There was one Vamp guarding the entrance. 

“Ok,” she said out loud, sitting down on the ground and closing her eyes. “I hope this works. Cas. I need some demonic assistance. Come on, please? I know I was a jerk, and I am sorry,” she whispered, peeking one eye open, “Oh, come on! Dean prays to you, and you pop up!” she yelled. 

“Shut up!” the Vamp yelled at her. 

“Make me,” Harper challenged, standing, she had her knife and wasn't going to go down fighting. 

The Vamp growled and slid the stall door open with force, making it bounce back at him. Harper steadied herself, ready for a fight, hoping her prayer got through to Cas in time. That he, along with her brothers, would show up soon. 

The vampire stuttered, surprised to see Harper out of her restraints, holding the blade in her hand no less. She was ready for a fight. The Vamp lunged at her with his teeth bared, making contact as they both fell to the ground. Harper somehow managed to keep a hold on to the knife, swinging at the Vamp, trying to make contact as he snarled and snapped at her. 

“Not today, asshole,” Harper grunted, finally getting the upper hand by getting on top of him, shoving the knife into his neck. She quickly got up, hoping that would have been enough.

He was stunned. Eyes wide as he shifted to stand, hand reaching up to pull the knife from his neck, laughing. “That won't kill me,” he tsked, throwing the blade on the ground. 

“No, but it will distract you,” Harper said, catching the vampire off guard by knocking him to the ground and attempted to use the stall door to cut his head from his shoulders. It took a few tries, but she managed to decapitate the Vamp. 

Drenched from the blood splatter, she tried to catch her breath. She pulled herself together, looking around, she found a small handheld scythe. Grabbing it, she made her way out of the barn. Pulling back when she spotted someone coming towards the barn. 

“Stupid son of bitch left the damn door open,” the voice said as they rounded the corner. 

Harper swung the scythe as hard as she could, cutting the vamps head clean off. Peeking around the corner, she saw more Vamps coming. She could hear them laughing and talking, there were three that she could make out from her spot. She wasn't about to go down without a fight. Those words she kept chanting to herself, sending off a quick prayer one more time to Cas to let her brother know she loved them. 

****************

Cas grabbed his head and leaned forward, resting his arms on the back of the bench seat. “Your sister is trying to pray to me-I can't make out what she is saying, but we should hurry,” he managed out through the pain. Leaning back as he tried to concentrate on where Harper’s prayers were coming from. 

Dean didn't say anything, just pressed down harder on the gas pedal. Driving while listening to Cas’ mumbling parts of the location until he reached the dirt road, they passed on their way into town. Sam figured it was the most likely spot to keep Harper, the large empty field with nothing in sight. 

He took his time driving up the road, not wanting to miss Harper if she did make it out and was walking. Sam looked at Dean and then leaned forward, trying to spot where their sister might be in the distance. 

“There is a barn,” Sam said, pointing to the large dilapidated building not too far away. 

Dean nodded, pulling the car off the dirt road and into the grass. He parked the car. The three got out, each pulling out their machetes from the trunk before making their way over to the barn. 

Blood splattered all over the closed entrance door, something that sent chills throughout them. Sam looked at Dean and nodded, hoping it wasn't their sister’s. “On three,” Sam mouthed, grabbing the handle of the door and starting to count. 

Sam pulled the door open, Dean and Cas slipped through with Sam following suit. They looked around the spacious barn, the smell of blood filled the air. Copper, iron mixed with the dirt, and hay made Dean's stomach roll. 

“What the hell?” Sam asked in disbelief, his hazel eyes looking at what seemed to be a massacre. 

At least three bodies and heads were laying around the barn; they each peeked in a stall spotting a fourth decapitated body before making their way deeper into the barn. It wasn’t huge but still big enough that they decided to split up to find Harper. 

Dean rounded the corner, spotting his sister sitting in the middle of two bodies, the scythe still in her hand. He felt his body flush in relief when she looked up, her violet eyes glaring at him, “You're late.”

He smiled and walked over to her, holding his hand out for her to take. She looked up at her brother with tears filling her eyes when she grabbed hold. He yanked her up, pulling her into a tight hug, not caring that she was drenched in blood. He kissed the top of her head, soothing her by rubbing her back as she sobbed against his chest. 

“Dean!” Sam yelled, coming around the corner. 

“I got Harper,” Dean said with a sigh of relief in his voice. 

Sam rushed to his sister, she turned and clung to him. He was bigger than Dean and able to lift her like a child. 

“We got you; it's ok,” Sam whispered in her ear, attempting to calm her down. 

“I tried to pray,” Harper said with a sniff as she let go of her little brother. 

Dean nodded just as Cas appeared, standing off to the side while saying he knew, but something was blocking the connection. He couldn't get a lock on her. Harper nodded and reached for Cas, pulling him into a hug. 

“Let's go,” Dean said, patting Harper on the shoulder to get her attention. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
